Compartir una patata
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: "Comer una patata es diez veces mejor que comer una zanahoria. Comer una patata compartida es diez veces mejor que comerla sola.- Le dedicó una sonrisa. Inconscientemente, el menor se sonrojó y apartó la mirada avergonzado." Connie/Sasha


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Si éste Sasha/Connie me sale bien, tal vez haga más :)) Me gusta mucho ésta pareja. **

Compartir una patata

El uniforme era algo incómodo según para qué cosas. Por ejemplo, podías hacer grandes maniobras con el equipo encima, pero si se trataba de relajarse sin duda ir con ropas normales sin tiras que presionaran todo tu cuerpo era mucho más cómodo.

Además, era considerablemente menos ruidoso ir con el pijama que con las ropas del uniforme. El pijama no hacía el reconocible ras-ras del cuero al rozarse.

Sasha había averiguado mucho al respecto. Cuando todos se iban a dormir y ni siquiera quedaba nadie patrullando el campamento de reclutas, ella salía de su guarida en dirección a la cocina y tenía que ser silenciosa. No le convenía que alguien la descubriera y se viera obligada a correr por 5 horas nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta de su cabaña con cuidado, sacando la cabeza para comprobar que el vigilante ya había terminado con su ronda y no volvería a pasar por allí de nuevo. Cuando pudo asegurarse que todo iría bien, terminó de salir con sigilo y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

Se puso en camino con la espalda medio encorbada, y entre la penumbra avanzando con cautela hasta la cocina de puntillas. No tardó mucho en forzar la puerta y entrar.

Y allí las vió. Había aproximadamente cinco dentro de su limitado y oscuro campo de visión, pero sólo con esa bella imagen su cabeza comenzó a trabajar pensando en su sabor.

Cogió dos de las patatas y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Con cuidado...- Se repitió para sí misma en un susurro, terminando de arreglar las cosas para que pareciera que nadie había entrado ahí.- Muy bien.- Se felicitó y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Estaba bastante distraída con el botín en sus manos, pero inconscientemente algo en su interior le dijo que girara su cabeza hacia la izquierda. El cocinero se encontraba dando un paseo nocturno. Estaba a punto de verla, y no tenía donde esconderse.

De repente una mano cubrio su boca y fue arrastrada hasta la oscuridad, perdiendo en el camino uno de sus tesoros. El cocinero vió la patata en el suelo, pero no parecía estar lo suficientemente consciente como para pensar que a alguien se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de robarla. La cogió y la puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras continuaba sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Connie habló en susurros, recriminando las acciones de la chica. Ésta se zafó de él con cuidado y suspiró aliviada.

-He perdido una de las patatas...- Dijo apenada cuando vió su mano derecha vacía. El chico suspiró, pues ella no tenía remedio.

-Volvamos a la cabaña antes de que nos metamos en problemas.- Dijo. Cogió a la chica por su mano libre y empezó a caminar, dejándose al descubierto a la luz de la luna. Sasha se quedó mirando al chico, hasta que se detuvo e instó al joven a hacer lo mismo.

-Volvamos, pero después de comer.- Partió la patata en dos parte y le tendió una a su compañero. Él la miró vacilante. ¿En serio esperaba que aceptara? La observó durante unos momentos con una ceja levantada, a modo de interrogante. Sasha sonrió y movió la mano en su dirección, insistiendo.

-Está bien.- Cedió. Cogió el trozo y se sentó en el mismo lugar, admirando el cielo nocturno.- Pero que sepas que si nos pillan será culpa tuya.

-No nos van a pillar.- La chica se sentó a su lado y contempló junto a Connie aquella gran luna.- Comer una patata es diez veces mejor que comer una zanahoria. Comer una patata compartida es diez veces mejor que comerla sola.- Le dedicó una sonrisa. Inconscientemente, el menor se sonrojó y apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-P-por supuesto que sí.- Dió un mordisco y dejó que Sasha lo tomara de la mano. Si solo la chica supiera lo que para él significaba aquel gesto, muy provablemente jamás volviera a hacerlo.

-¡A partir de ahora seremos El Mejor Equipo!- Dijo con ánimos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tú y yo, por supuesto.- Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes, aturdiendo a Connie.

-Entonces mejor que nos llamemos "Equipo Patata".

La chica dejó caer lo que le faltaba y se alejó de él en un gesto exagerado, susurrando con voz entrecortada lo cruel que era. El chico sonrió. Ella sonrió, y regresó a su lugar. El Equipo Patata, ¿eh? Connie estaba satisfecho, porque sólo él y Sasha formaban parte de él.


End file.
